Sensei
"Go now, my student" -Sensei Description Sensei is the Grandmaster of the Smoke fighting style and the master of Smokey. He fights to right the wrongs from his past and return balance to the world. Origin Sensei was once a relic hunter and the right hand of Yashimoto, leader of the Yiga Clan. Along with his best friend Father, he used his abilities as both a smoke ninja and spirit-walker to retrieve the Face of the Oni, a mask and a dungeon for dark entity known as the Oni. As both a practitioner of smoke and a spirit walker, Sensei was instrumental to Yashimoto's plan of unleashing the power of the Oni, but his loyalty began wavering. Fearful for the other eligible candidates, including his children and the children of Father, Sensei cut ties to the Yiga Clan and began making arrangements to take the children to an abandoned temple deep in the woods of Japan. Before he could carry out his plan, however, Yashimoto and Father convinced his son Daniel to put on the Face of the Oni and attempt to harness the Oni's power. Helpless, Sensei watched as the Oni consumed Daniel's mind, turning him into a chaotic half-demon. Yashimoto then forced Sensei's daughter Lina to wear the mask. Moments after placing the mask on and entering the Oni's realm, her body disappeared. Seeing this, Sensei broke free from his restraints and went into the Oni's realm after her. Sensei confronted the Oni, who appeared to have eaten Lina whole, and fought him in an enraged fit. Almost losing his mind to madness, Sensei was rescued by a cat-spirit, who bonded to Sensei's spirit and granted him immunity from the Oni's control. Sensei and the spirit defeated the Oni, and returned to the real world to find that Yashimoto had been slain by the newly transformed Fire. Sensei retreated from the compound, returning to the abandoned temple where he had hidden Senior and Smokey. Sensei founded his academy, teaching Smokey and Senior the ways of the smoke, vowing to never use his spirit abilities again. When smoke had become a respected elemental fighting style, Sensei was dubbed "Supreme Smoke", the master of the art, and began entering Smokey and Senior into duels against other schools. In one such duel, Senior, his champion at the time, lost to the Vape Fist Master, and ran away in shame, making Smokey his new champion. After fully training Smokey and releasing him upon the world, in hopes he would enact revenge on the Yiga Clan, Sensei was attacked by the disgraced Senior who shunned his former master. Sensei was shot and believed to be dead, when X, who was waiting to recruit Smokey into the Fuckbois, entered the temple after hearing the gun. Senior turned the gun on X, but before he could fire, Sensei jumped in front of X, using his spirit-walking abilities at the same time that X opened a rift to Buffer, and the two escaped. Speaking to X about Smokey's recruitment, Sensei let go of his plan to have Smokey take down the Yiga Clan and agreed that it was best that he join the Fuckbois. Sensei resolved to wait in Buffer until he was needed, before emerging during the Rift Crisis to assist the GWAD Squad. After this, Sensei retired to his temple, watching his sole student from afar. Skills Powers/Abilities * Psuchékinesis (Special)-''' Sensei possesses a rare set of spirit abilities ** 'Spirit-walk (Movement)-' Sensei can move himself and up to 2 others body and spirit to another plane of existence. ** 'Spiritual Essence (Special)-' Imbued with the soul of a cat-spirit, Sensei was gifted cat-like reflexes and 9 lives. When he was shot by Senior, the spirit left his body and his feline face slowly returned to normal. * 'Typhokinesis (Special)-' As the founder of the Smoke Academy, Sensei is the grandmaster of the smoke elemental fighting style and possesses a number of smoke-based abilities ** 'Smoke Cloud (Attack/Evade)-' A powerful explosion of smoke that knocks back enemies and sends them into a coughing fit ** 'Smoke Tornado (Attack)-' An extremely powerful tornado composed of smoke that decimates and dismantles groups of enemies. Requires great skill and focus. * 'Meowster (Defunct/Item/Special)-' During the Rift Crisis, Sensei used the power of the Rift Stone to transform into "Meowster", with enhanced feline abilities ** '''Feline Agility (Movement)-''' Meowster possesses enhanced feline-like agility ** '''Scratch (Attack)- Meowster can deal heavy scratch attacks that deal a lot of damage Trivia * Due to his bond with the cat-spirit, Sensei gained 9 extra lives, all of which he has lost. His last extra life was taken when he was shot by Senior. Category:Heroes Category:Legendary Class Category:Assassins